


Skirts

by seidou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader and Tsukki are first years so if the fact they ahve sex bothers you you probaly shouldnt read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seidou/pseuds/seidou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei had a thing for skirts, more specifically school uniforms.</p>
<p>There he said it. He hadn't really told anyone, didn't think it was anyone's goddamn business, but when he got in the conversation with Yamaguchi one night on the phone, Yamaguchi laughed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skirts

**Author's Note:**

> A little over 15 pages of bad writing and all over the place-ness
> 
> This isnt my first time writing dear old Tsukki but its my first time doing a reader insert with him. IDK i just cant think of what kind of girl he'd be into :u
> 
> I actually am writing another Tsukki reader insert! (along with one for my baby Asahi) but ive been up all night and its like 7 am so i should probably sleep before those end up as bad as this one.
> 
> I started writing this at liek 1 am and it took me like 4 or five hours if you exclude the breaks. ANd it still didn't turn out good :v
> 
> Like i said in the tags, if it bother you that reader and tsukki do it and are both first years then you probs shouldn't read this...
> 
> Enjoy your read!

Tsukishima Kei had a thing for skirts, more specifically school uniforms.

There he said it. He hadn't really told anyone, didn't think it was anyone's goddamn business, but when he got in the conversation with Yamaguchi one night on the phone, Yamaguchi laughed. 

"That's so vanilla Tsukki! I thought you'd be into something at least a bit more...yah know...not something you see every day!" Tsukishima couldn't even tell Yamaguchi to shut up before he kept on, "Do you just pop a boner every time some pretty girl at school bends over!?" 

Yamaguchi continued to laugh at him for a good fifteen minutes afterwards, so hard it made it almost impossible to make out what the hell he was going on about.

To give himself credit, he did not, absolutely not, pop a boner in class for the sheer reason of some girl wearing their school uniform. He wasn't some sort of sex crazed maniac. He was however a teenage boy, with certain needs that he dealt with like every other teenager.

He had never really noticed any of the girls in his class, none of them seemed like they'd be interesting enough to have more then one decent conversation with. You weren't in his class though so he guessed that statement rang true.

He had known you before high school, you were in his second year class at his and Yamaguchi's middle school. At the time he found you interesting, you had a few close friends not really by any means popular. Especially when you had developed faster than other girls. He felt it was so cliche and barbaric of the boys in his class to say how you'd be a "dream lay". So what if your body looked older? No need to get your boxers in a twist, but this made the girls in his grade hate you for some weird reason. It was more or less jealousy. By the time they all filled out and all the girls had matured enough to realize they were being idiots your life seemed to go back to normal.

Not that he watched you or anything. 

Ok, if he was being completely honest, after seeing your indoor shoes stolen thirteen times, your hair pulled, and textbooks stolen, he took pity on you, and watched you closely. Making sure you weren't being an idiot and doing anything rash just because some stupid girls that weren't even your friends were picking on you. He never talked to you by any stretch of the imagination. Just a nice watchful eye that continued until the middle school graduation. He didn't think you'd go to Karasuno, but he should have known better, you lived right down the street.

When he found out a couple weeks into his first year at Karasuno that you were in class five, he felt relieved. He knew you could take care of yourself just like any other person his age (well maybe besides King and Hinata, who were dumbasses), you had had to mature very quickly because of your early bloomer status. He couldn't help but feel like he needed to protect you, from what he had still yet to figure out.

To put his ideas into one statement, you were interesting and mature, unlike some people he had to share club activities with.

He didn't understand why boys were all over you though. Boys that hadn't been keeping a distant eyes out for you for three years, boys that didn't like the way you snorted when you laughed too hard, and boys that couldn't appreciate you in a skirt.

As he had already said, if Tsukishima had to designate the thing that got him off the most it would be the thought of fucking someone in their school uniform. More specifically, fucking you in your school uniform. He didn't know when it had gone from thinking about just a figure to thinking specifically about you, but he wasn't complaining. He didn't mind the thoughts that peeked into his mind about fucking you. Chalked it all up to teenage hormones that would be a fleeting bout of lust.

He willed himself to not act on any of these desires. He wasn't in any position to talk to you, if he was what would he even say? "Hey I've been watching you for a while, wanna fuck?" No that would just be out of character, and rude, and make him seem like a huge creepy pervert stalker. None of which he wanted to be or even seem like, especially to you.

You had recently been making a lot of new friends, he figured, as you walked into his class and started a conversation with some girls he didn't know. You acted like you had known them all your life, when he knew you'd only known them the five weeks you've been in high school.

He didn't mind when it was girls you'd come in to talk to during lunch or breaks, but it somehow became a huge issue when you'd come to talk to a boy. You had come in to talk to five guys so far the last two weeks and it irked him tremendously. You hadn't even walked up to him the entire time, had spared him glances and such, nothing in the realm of staring. Nothing that would tip him off to you wanting to talk to him as well. 

Gym classes were held for class four and five at the same time but were usually separated by class and then again by gender. It was the first time in the almost three months of high school he'd seen you in gym, and good lord did your legs like even better without your tights on. 

Tsukishima wasn't paying attention to the gym teacher as he talked about what brought them all together for the next week, instead opted to check out your ass in the tight gym shorts that adorned your body. They didn't leave much to the imagination and he now understood why boys in his class would often look over to the girls side. Those shorts were positively sinful. Tight and short and showed the tiniest bit of ass when you stretched.

He didn't think anyone had noticed him staring, didn't think he had been staring that long. He probably should of know Yamaguchi would pick up on his slight change in behavior.

"You should just go ask her to your partner. You know I won't mind."

Tsukishima gaped at him like a fish out of water. He couldn't allow himself to pass into the realm of knowing you. He didn't deserve to know you, didn't deserve your snort laugh or your affection that you seemed to give out barrels upon barrels of.

He didn't deserve to talk to you, you were someone that was bad for his health, if masturbating to the thought of you in your uniform had been any indication.

Reluctantly however, he was prodded by Yamaguchi to ask you to be his partner. Well it went more like Yamaguchi going up to you and asking if you'd be Tsukishima's partner. You had said yes, he assumed as you walked over and introduced yourself.

"Hi, I'm [Name]! I heard you wanted to be my partner?" 

You looked up at him with wide hopeful eyes, like you were expecting it to be a joke. 

All he could croak out was a gruff "I guess" before you dragged him over by his wrist to the corner of the gym to designate your spot. He couldn't look at you the entire time you were talking. He wasn't even sure what you were talking about, something about how you were excited to work with him. 

He spoke out a hoarse "I guess", his throat having gone dry when he forced himself to lock eyes with you. He was shocked when you had smiled up at him, you had to have known he was an asshole by now, had to have known he had turned down a multitude of girls in the past three months of high school. You had to have been taking notice of the rude but not untrue things that have been going around about him and girls.

The gym teacher came by and confirmed you two ha partnered up, you saying "Yes sir, we have!" And him just nodding his head. 

The unit was on CPR training, and the class had a brief overview of what the worksheets were about before being handed books and a packet.

Yamaguchi gave Tsukishima a thumbs up as he looked back to the two of you. Tsukishima would have said "shut up Yamaguchi" or "stop being embarrassing" if Yamaguchi wasn't a good 15 feet away.

You animatedly went on about how your day was going and what you were doing this weekend. He almost missed you asking what he was doing.

"Same thing I always do." He said circling an answer in the multiple choice part of the packet.

"What would that be" you said as you copied his answer.

"Listen to music, homework, read." He gave an honest answer, not feeling the need to lie about a mundane part of his life.

"You should do something with friends! You're on the volleyball team right? You should have an excess of people to hang out with."

He almost wanted to laugh in your face. He didn't consider anyone on that volleyball team a close enough friend to hang out with outside of the mandatory practices. Hell, Yamaguchi was his best friend and they had rarely ever hung out just for fun in the almost four years they'd known each other.

"We can make plans whenever you want!" You said in a chipper voice as the two of you continued on with the last of your worksheet. 

Tsukishima didn't know what to say to that really. So he just said "Sunday." To be honest he wasn't sure what he meant by that but you seemed to, piping out a "Sure! Give me your phone number and we'll see what we can do!" 

Two weeks later and you and Tsukishima had gone out every Sunday since then. Of course tomorrow would only be the third Sunday, but Kei still felt triumph in the fact that he could now feel comfortable texting you whenever he wanted. 

Texting you led to new discoveries each night. As soon as he finished his homework (and, if he's being honest, sometimes during) he'd plop on his bed and text you, you using way too many weird acronyms and emoticons, him easing his way out of one word responses, until he had to go to bed. He use to go to bed extremely early, but now was finding himself only falling asleep until he was sure you had. 

It was quite magical learning new things about you each night. You were only child, had an embarrassing amount of books and manga, and were trying to take up baking. 

He felt giddy each time he saw the three dots, indicating you were typing, felt giddier when you said something sweet to him like "hope you had fun at VB practice today!!!", and felt his face heat up when you told him you were really looking forward to hanging out on Sunday. He felt excited to, but that excitement exceeded the usual scale after your statement, so much so he could barely sleep even after you had said goodnight.

The next day came around and he decided he'd try and not be as much of an asshole this Sunday. He vowed he would try and make you feel like you made him feel, whatever those feeling were. 

He texted, offering to pick you at your house. you told him to come on over and that you'd be waiting on your stoop.

Approximately fifteen minutes later there he was, on your street. He felt his hands get sweaty and tucked them in his pocket. You came running down the street and launched yourself on him, alms it knocking the wind out of him in the process. 

He wasn't sure why, but he took his hands out of his pockets and hugged you back, you nuzzling into his chest. He had found out over the course of the various years of observation that you were a handsy girl. You were always hugging or otherwise touching someone in various ways. This especially rang true when the two of you were out on Sunday's. You would always tug at his sleeve to show him something, and always always hugged him when you saw him. Even at school.

Walking down the sidewalk that lead to a new cafe that you had wanted to try, you clung to his arm as you walked. Excited as you talked about what kind of sweet you'd order. You didn't ask him what kind he wanted when you got there, you simply said for Tsukishima to grab a table as you ordered. 

He wasn't surprised to see you had gotten him strawberry shortcake, and he wasn't surprised that you tried to snatch the strawberry on top. He wasn't surprised when you took a picture of your dessert and hot chocolate and the sent it to your friends.

Even after finishing your sweets the two of you talked about school, how your science project was going, how the end of term exams were coming up, and then you asked him a question that drowned out all noise. 

"You wanna come over to my house and study?" You said it so nonchalantly, like you asked any old person to come to your house after school. To see your room and help you with calculus and biology and good lord you'd be in your school uniform. 

He stuttered out his answer, he felt embarrassed at the fact, but all was forgiven when you giggled and pulled up your phone calendar to set up a time and date.

That Wednesday, when practices would run a tad shorter the unusual, was the designated day. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had picked you up at your class and the two of them introduced you to the managers and coaches before they got dressed into practice clothes.

Tsukishima wasn't surprised that when he got in the gym you were surrounded by his teammates, all of them asking you dumb questions.

"What's your name!?"

"[Name]!"

"What class are you in!?"

"Class one five!"

"Are here with anyone?!"

"I'm here with Tsukishima!"

You looked over at him staring at you through the he doorway. Everyone gave rounds of cheers to Tsukishima. Saying things like "good job man!" and "you got yourself a looker!"

You smiled at him before he said "it's not like we're dating or anything", he missed the hurt look you gave him when it slipped out. 

All during practice his teammates wouldn't shut up about you, Hinata and Tanaka asking if you saw a certain spike they had done, Suga asking if you needed water, even the King was asking you questions about volleyball no less, assuming you played being the reason you were at practice. 

If he was being honest with himself he'd be able to admit that he was jealous, that you giving your chipper smile and attitude to other boys on his volleyball team made him irked and irritated. He was not however allowing himself to explore these thoughts as he played and practiced, instead opting to glare at anyone that walked near you. 

In the changing room after practice, he was certain at least one of these about-to-be-dead motherfuckers was in love with you, at least a little. His bet would be on Tanaka, seeing as he would not shut the fuck up. Talking about how he was such a man, asking a cute girl to study at her house. 

"Actually [Name] asked Tsukki!" Yamaguchi piped in, he really wasn't helping.

Tanaka and Nishinoya decided that giving Tsukishima advice for 'setting the mood' was a good idea. It only made Tsukishima irritated. He announced his leave after Nishinoya gave him a condom, not without adding the points of "why would I take advice from two desperate virgins" and "these probably won't fit".

He found you talking to Suga and Daichi as they waited for the rest of the team so they could get pork buns. 

"[Name], let's go." He said gruffly tugging on your sweater a little signaling his readiness to leave.

You bid farewell to the captains and skipped along beside him clinging to his arm.

As you walked by the park near your house the two of you heard some old ladies talk about you.

"Aren't they so cute?"

"I wish my granddaughter would find a tall handsome boy like that."

"I wish my grandson would find such a cute and affectionate girl like that!" 

The two of them laughed and you walked until you both were out of anyone's earshot, your grip loosening slightly as you went. 

You stopped completely right before entering your house and looked at him, he jerked back at the abrupt stop and looked at you, confused. 

"Why did you say that?" 

"Say what?" He looked at you confused, he honestly had no idea what you were talking about.

"You said at practice, that we weren't dating. I know we aren't but...but you don't have to act so disgusted about it!" Your voice got louder as you went, and he saw the pin prick tear in the corners of your eyes. This wasn't good, he thought looking at you looking at him like you were hurt.

This wasn't supposed to happen at all, he though as he gaped at you, mouth freely hanging open and snapping back shut, only to complete the process a couple more times. He wasn't supposed to ever even be in a position where he could even have the pleasure of you hanging on him, have the honor of people ask you if you were with him, he could have never imagined any scenario where he would be blessed enough to be at your front porch right now. 

He couldn't put these feelings into words. He couldn't say anything in the moment, didn't know what to say to fix this. It seemed like a small problem on paper, but even the answer on paper wasn't something he could do. He couldn't admit his feelings, because he hadn't really thought about it, that feeling you gave him. Like his chest had a fireworks show in it, like his stomach was hosting a butterfly party, and like his face was burning so hot he could fry an omelette on it.

You looked at him and a tear ran down you face. He honestly wasn't sure what to do. He had always been kinda rubbish in social situations, had never been able to express himself to anyone, and he'd never shown interest in a girl enough to get this far with any of them, as uncool as that sounded.

"It's not that I don't want to..." He found himself saying, getting quite as the sentence wore on.

"Tsukishima I.."

"[Name] I don't know how to explain how I feel. I can't tell you how I feel!" You looked at him like he was stupid so he added a "I don't know what this emotion is!"

You giggled, he unscrewed his eyes that he hadn't noticed he'd closed to see you holding in a laugh with you hand over you mouth. 

"I like you too!" You smiled and his face got that annoying familiar warmth back in them. He didn't know how you had basically deciphered his confession with what he gave you, but you had and he was grateful. 

Five weeks from that day nothing much had changed. You hadn't magically become a mushy romantic couple, you hadn't kissed, but Tsukishima had been going to you house for "studying".

Yep, totally just for studying.

That's what he told himself as you sat in his lap, in your room, in your otherwise deserted home. He nibbled the junction of your neck and shoulder. Your delicious school uniform would cover up any marks left there anyways. You wiggled you hips feeling the bulge growing under you.

He migrated his hands from working on unbuttoning your white collared shirt, to underneath your skirt. 

Ah yes, your amazing skirt, the one he'd noticed you'd been hiking up just the slightest bit before meeting him to walk to your house. The one he noticed you hadn't been wearing tights underneath, instead wearing plain knee highs. Tonight would be a night he'd leave bruises so hard you'd be forced to put the tights back on, that he vowed to himself. 

He toyed with the waistband of your panties, more teasing you then asking for permission to take them off. You gasped out a "Tsukishima" before biting your bottom lip to keep in any more noises. He had found out in these escapades that you weren't the softest of lovers, you bit, clawed, and screamed. Not that he was complaining.

He growled at the combination of you trying to keep in your noise and using his surname. He wanted this to be a night were you were screaming "Kei" over and over, especially with you parents gone and finals over. Nothing to worry or distract you. 

He pressed into your hips more feverishly, grinding into your ass as you grasped his wrists to steady yourself, gasping. 

"Tsukishima! Tsukishi-" you were cut off by a sharp bite into your shoulder. 

"Kei!" You cried out as he lapped at the already darkening skin. There would be a dark hickey you'd have to hide, but in this moment you couldn't be asked to care.

He smiled on your skin, still grinding into your ass. 

"Do you want to..." Tsukishima started but you cut him off with a prompt "Yes!" 

He laid you on your stomach, down on the floor, your bed was literally right beside where you were placed, but Tsukishima couldn't be bothered as he grabbed your hips and propped you up with your ass in the air. 

You gasped as your embarrassing position and tried to close your legs from their way to open angel, to no avail with strong arms at your knee locking you in place.

Tsukishima wasn't as sweet as you'd imagined. You had assumed he'd be really docile and romantic, if only because that what you had initially wanted out of him. What you got however was miles above your expectations. 

"Are you going to be good and keep still?" He asked and you felt his breath at you clothed entrance. If you got what you assumed was about to happen you'd be more then happy to comply with whatever rules.

You nodded your head, obviously unaware that he couldn't see you and after a couple moments of him not getting a verbal response, you felt a sharp slap on your rear. 

"I asked you something." His hand rubbing where he had just smacked. 

You didn't feel breath at your entrance this time. Instead met with something hard and stiff, pressing through fabric. You let out a moan and were met with two sharp smacks on the same cheek as before.

You moaned again at the sensation of his grinding into you and the slaps your ass was receiving. 

"One more time. Last chance to reply." He said as he massaged both your cheeks with his hands. "Are you gonna be good and listen? Or are you going to have to get it again?"

You knew what he was talking about. The first time you had been rendered useless in answering his questions he had spanked with his belt until your ass was red and you squirmed when you sat anywhere the next day. You definitely just wanted to get on with whatever activities Kei had planned.

"Yes!" You replied hoping your attempt would pay off. It didn't.

Three smacks on the opposite cheek this time and you whimpered and almost whined when he backed his hips up, barley touching your entrance. 

"Yes what?" Kei started the same torturous routine of rubbing you ass and then scratching on the red skin.

"Yes, I'll be good! I'll be so good! I'll do whatever...just please fuck me!" You weren't really aware of what had come out of your mouth until it had already left and you reddened. You had said equally embarrassing things, but you still never got over how you seemed to say whatever in the heat of it.

"Good girl" is all he said before grinding into you, hard and long. You let out a loud breathy moan as he did it once more before he grabbed you hair to look him in the eyes.

You loved seeing Kei like this, he had an almost feral look in his eyes, his glasses were still on but you were sure they'd be off soon enough, and he just looked so masculine over you that you almost came right then and there. You were able to keep it in and only let out a moan. It was loud, but nowhere near how loud you were when you came.

 

He smirked down at you, flushed in the face mouth parted, hair gripped in his fist. You looked so incredibly sexy looking up at him, looking like you wanted him so bad you might explode. Absolutely starved. He loved how you moaned and made the best faces, he wasn't even inside you yet. He decided at that point he might love you. He loved more than just having sex with you, and wanted to show you through sex one day, but he had already chosen the path for the nigh and he was sticking to it.

He pulled you panties down and flipped your uniform skirt on your back, as not to obstruct the view. Almost every time you two had had sex, which to be honest was at least three times a week, you had your uniform on. He hadn't told you why he always wanted your skirt on, why your sweater and button up were taken off but your bra and skirt left on, and he'd be damned if he let it slip out. He didn't want you to think he had some schoolgirl fetish, even if he did.

He bit down on the back of your thigh, not as hard as his previous bite to your neck but enough to leave some sentiment of a mark. 

You squeal and cover your mouth. Kei sees this and swats your ass with a blunt "I want to hear you".

He continues to ghost his mouth around your entrance before giving a nervous feeling lick that you almost giggle at. It's moments like this that remind you as sexy and experienced as he may seem, before you he was a virgin, making anything he does new with you complete new territory for him.

He licks a couple more times, getting harder and longer as he brought one of his hands from your thigh to your clit, something he surprisingly knew how to use, and toyed with it.

He brought his mouth away with a whine slipping form your lips. You felt a finger inside of you and the whine made a 180 flip to a moan.

After a couple minutes of pumping a finger in and out of your hole along with pinching and rubbing at your clit, you felt another finger being added. A couple min tires later a third and by that point you're so far gone and desperately gasp out "so close!".

"C'mon then, cum on my fingers like you want to. Do it slut." 

You open your mouth in a silent scream followed by and actual almost shout of pleasure as your orgasm washes over you, Tsukishima pumping his fingers through the entire ordeal. 

He pulls his fingers out and suddenly you feel weak kneed and you're met with fingers in your face that you all too eagerly lick clean of your own juices. 

"Dirty girl." He says as he strokes your hair lovingly. "Are you ready to go again?" He whispers on the shell of your ear, chest pressed against your back.

"Yes" you reply and you hear the faint shuffle and clank of a belt, the ruffling of his trousers and boxers coming off, the ripping of a condom wrapper.

He placed at your entrance in no time saying how good you are, how nice you're being for him.

When he's settled inside he paused, plays with you ass, and rubs up and down on you back, the sweetness in total contrast to what's about to come from him.

He pulls out almost all the way and slams back in, your back arching and fingers grasping at the carpet of your room. He repeats the motion three more times and you can already feel yourself aiming close to the edge yet again, before you can even think about doing so you feel his hips stutter beige slowing, Tsukishima's sign that he's trying to prolong his own release. 

"Kei! Kei! Hng.." You shout his name so loud you're scared someone outside will hear. Kei then wraps his arm around your body finding your clit and pitching it, trying to spill more sounds out of you, trying to hear the rhythmic chanting of his first name, and lord have mercy on his soul he wanted you to cum again. To fuel his own pride and ego if nothing else. 

You gasped for air and in your over sensitive state, digging into the carpet, slamming your hips back in time with his rhythm and god it was just too much for him to handle. 

He couldn't help himself as he came with a loud grunt and call of your name. 

You huffed and puffed and came moments later, with a scream of his own name and collapsed on your carpet the second he was out of you.

He wrapped off the condom, something you two had to look up the first time, knowing you had to but not sure how it worked, and pulled you up on your bed letting you snuggle your head into his chest that had been freed of his shirt moments ago.

You were always hyper aware of the fact you and Kei haven't kissed right after doing it. Right when he's treating you like a princess, calling you sweet names and saying how good you did, letting you snuggle your head in the crook of his neck, tracing patterns on his torso. 

You've always wanted to ask if you could. There really wasn't even any reason not to. You knew he liked you more than any other girl, you knew he wouldn't have sex with you otherwise, so why not? Should you ask or just do it?

You can't really answer the question because Tsukishima is rubbing your hair and whispering something in you ear. It sounds like pure thunder in your ear. You're sure you can die happy now that you have heard it.

"I love you." Is whispered sweetly and delicately, so much so that you're surprised the voice came out if Tsukishima Kei. Hell you're surprised that he was capable of saying those words. You almost cry and hug him around the waist tighter. 

You feel the strokes in your hair become gentler and then the hand is on your waist rubbing up and down your sides. 

When you say it it comes out louder, more in your face, not nearly as delicate or sweet, but you know Tsukishima doesn't mind when he pulls his head back from it's spot on top of yours and looks at you like you just told him dinosaurs came back from the grave. 

There it is. The kiss you've waited what feels like an eternity for, the one that's sweet and slow and a butt nose bump before you tilt your head. It's all you've ever wanted and more. Better than you expected and better than you hoped. 

Tsukishima Kei would never tell anyone he thought the same, not even Yamaguchi, but somehow you figured that out long ago, he wasn't sure how you had deciphered this, but you had and he was grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> I had absolutely no clue what to do with the ending and it shows...like a lot
> 
> i have so much to apologize for


End file.
